


But There's No Use for Patience With a Barrel of Snakes

by Longanimals



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Bestiality, Bisexual Male Character, Bit Gag, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Bondage, Burnplay, Chastity Device, Collars, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Facials, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Impact Play, Knotting, Latex, Leashes, Maledom, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pegging, Petplay, Power Play, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Shibari, Shotgunning, Smoking, Spanking, Spit Kink, Strap-Ons, Submissive Reader, Sweat, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, full body suit, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: You're in a friends with benefits relationship with Shinji and Rei. The thing is, they're both the dominant in this relationship. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji, Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji/Reader, Katsuragi Misato/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. The First Session

The legendary EVA pilots Rei Ayanami and Shinji Ikari, like most people their age, are horny and curious about sex. Combined with the genuine possibility of death looming over them every time they went on a mission, the two teenagers decided to not waste any time and have as much sex as possible while they still could. However, when they first tried to lose their virginities, they discovered that both of them are dominant in bed, and neither one of them was willing to be submissive, even temporarily. That’s where you come in.

For the past month, Shinji and Rei have invited you to join them in a threesome after every mission where you have to play the submissive for both dominant pilots. It’s a bit of an odd arrangement, but one that you certainly have no qualms with.

About an hour ago, the two pilots came back from another life-threatening assignment. As soon as they were out of their plugsuits, they found you and basically dragged you to the crew’s quarters in the NERV base. 

Currently, you’re laying down flat on your back, awaiting directions. Your masters are standing at the foot of the bed, looking down upon you with disgust. All of you are stark naked, save for the electric blue strapon attached to Rei’s waist.

“All fours, now!” Shinji demands. You have no choice but to give into his powerful voice and present your ass to him. He positions himself behind you and starts rubbing his cock in between your asscheeks. He’s much bigger than you are, and you can feel your heartbeat quicken. He idly moves his hips up and down, giving himself an assjob in between your plush cheeks. You so badly want to reach down and start jerking off, but you know that that will only end poorly for you. 

The mousy boy turns towards Rei and nods. The blue-haired pilot walks over to a dresser and pulls out two things: a bottle of lube and a pale pink chastity belt. You bite your lip in anticipation as she walks over, her expression unchanging. She opens the lube and applies a healthy dose to Shinji’s cock before setting it aside. 

“Getting hard, are you? We can’t be having that,” she husks as she places the complicated chastity contraption on your dick, forcing it to remain flaccid. You whimper pathetically and leak a few drops of precum as Rei reaches for her neck. She’s wearing a necklace with the chastity belt key attached to it, forever marking her ownership of you. The EVA pilot slides the key in the lock and turns with a deafening _*click!*_.

“If you’re a good slut, I’ll consider taking it off,” she whispers.

The red-eyed woman kneels down in front of you, placing the tip of her “cock” on your lips. Shinji mimics her actions and presses his crown against your tight asshole. With a 100% sync rate, they both force themselves into you at the same time. You try to moan, but can’t because of the dildo in your mouth. The male pilot immediately starts sawing in and out of you, smacking his balls against your own and spanking your ass until it’s cherry. A whine rises from the bottom of your throat as your cock fruitlessly struggles to get hard.

Rei, however, doesn’t pull out. She just stands there with her entire strapon hilted inside your mouth. Directly in front of you, you can see a few strands of blue pubic hair poking out from the fabric of her belt. You move your eyes upwards, as that’s frankly the only thing you can move in your current position. The female pilot is staring down at you over her bust, still wearing her trademark furrowed-brow expression. You might be hallucinating, but you swear that you can see a tiny smile tugging at the sides of her mouth.

Every time Shinji’s impressive length bottoms out in your ass, his tip pokes your prostate. The sheer speed and force with which he fucks you pushes you to the very edge of orgasm, and you would be cumming like crazy if it wasn’t for the damn piece of metal locked to your cock.

“On your back,” Rei whispers, pulling her strapon out of your mouth. Shinji shoots a confused look at her, but pulls out as well, allowing you to flip around. As soon as you’re laying down on your back, Shinji goes back to fucking you at the same pace as before. Rei, on the other hand, reaches her arms down and unfastens the belt of her strapon. It falls to the floor, exposing her puffy mound, covered in blue hair. A brief second passes before a waft of hot, rancid air smacks you in the face.

“Those plugsuits feel like microwaves, and I didn’t have time to take a shower before we got started,” she says quietly with her hands on her hips. 

Before you can say anything in response, she sits down on your face, shoving your nose in her asshole. You gag from the slurry of tastes and smells assaulting you. It’s a repugnant mixture of sweat, piss, and feminine precum. Hints of sour and bitter can be tasted in the vile concoction, but the predominant flavor is salt. The stench is indescribably awful. The only thing you can think to compare it to is a locker room full of sweaty teenagers after running a mile concentrated into her asscrack.

And you can’t get enough of it.

You lap up all of the noxious liquids like a dog. In your mind, this inhuman blend of bodily fluids tastes like the sweetest ambrosia. Your tongue greedily wrings all of the sweat sticking to her light blue bush into your mouth. You briefly penetrate her pussy, drawing circles in the walls of her cunt and sucking down every drop of salty precum that the pilot has to offer. Once her mound is glistening with your spit, you begrudgingly pull your nose out of her asshole and slowly drag your tongue along her asscrack. There’s plenty of sweat for you to drink in the swampy area in between Rei’s plush cheeks. You push your tongue inside of her asshole and start to drink her nauseating nectar straight from the source. Between your saliva and her sweat, there’s no problems with spreading out her backdoor. Her asshole is perfectly in the middle between tight and loose, her walls gently hugging your tongue as you explore the silky smooth sides of her backdoor. You hear the incredibly faint, but distinct, noise of Rei’s moan. Hearing NERV’s resident ice queen moan in pleasure from your enthusiastic rimjob makes you so happy.

Wordlessly, Rei wiggles her hips around until her clit is inside your mouth. Thinking that she’s asking you for some lip service, you immediately start sucking on her bud and teasing it with her tongue. That is, until you feel a rush of bitter hot liquid enter your mouth. You moan in surprise, but the female pilot just puts more weight on your face.

“Drink,” she commands sternly. It finally dawns on you that your mistress is relieving herself inside of your mouth. While you guzzle down the acrid juice, Rei reaches forward and starts pinching your nipples. You gasp in surprise, and your dick bucks against its metal prison. The blue haired woman tightly squeezes both of your nipples in between her thumb and forefinger.

Meanwhile, Shinji is finally starting to slow down a little bit. His hands are placed on your hips for leverage as he pounds your asshole relentlessly. The mousy pilot grunts and bottoms out inside of you, shooting a piping hot load deep inside of your bowels. His dick is positioned so that it shoots directly onto your prostate. Your entire body writhes with muted pleasure as denied precum gushes out of your cock and through a tiny slit in the chastity belt. With unspoken, perhaps unintentional, harmony, Rei’s stream of piss tapers off as soon as Shinji’s orgasm passes, and the two dominant teenagers stand up. A final drop of piss trickles down Rei’s thigh and onto your dazed face.

Silently, the red eyed woman leans down, picks up her strapon, and reattaches it to her waist, sporting a new cock the same color of her hair. Rei and Shinji swap positions, with the male pilot planting his sweaty ass on your face and the female pilot lining up her “cock” with your asshole. There’s still a healthy amount of lube in the form of Shinji’s leaking cum, so Rei wastes no time in thrusting her electric blue dildo into you. She pushes in at an agonizingly slow pace, groaning ever so slightly when she feels the rough fabric of the strapon rub against her pussy. While Shinji fucked you like a sex toy without a single care for your own desires, Rei is going to focus entirely on teasing you, pushing you to the edge and making you suffer. The emotionless woman wraps two fingers around the circumference of your balls and pulls down, draining more disappointed precum out of your dick.

Shinji and Rei are a true yin and yang with how they dominate you. Despite her emotionless appearance, Rei is a sadist to the highest degree, and nothing makes her happier than breaking someone into a quivering, orgasm-denied mess. Her motions are borderline elegant as she exercises restraint masterfully. Shinji, on the other hand, is brutal. He only uses you for the sake of his own pleasure without giving a shit about things like “boundaries”. Frankly, you don’t know which one you like better, being an onahole for Master Shinji or being a mindbroken plaything for Mistress Rei’s twisted desires.

The brown-haired pilot forces his entire cock inside of your throat. You gag and sputter as his thick crown grazes past your uvula. The deliciously pungent taste of sweat is present on his cock, along with another flavor you aren’t quite sure of. It tastes vaguely of Rei’s asshole, causing you to make the conclusion that the peculiar flavor is the leftover essence of your own backdoor.

“I blessed your disgusting asshole with my cock, so it’s your responsibility to clean it off!” he shouts, burying his length inside your throat and positioning his balls directly in front of your nose. You take a deep inhale of Shinji’s masculine musk, his balls briefly getting caught on your nostrils. For a moment, you forget about the massive cocks in your ass and throat. The male pilot’s intoxicating pheromones go directly to your brain, sticking to your sinuses along the way. Your tongue mindlessly works its way along Shinji’s shaft, replacing all of your ass flavor with saliva.

“That’s clean enough. Don’t want you getting addicted to me, slut,” he spits, pulling his cock out of your throat. You unintentionally whine needily when you feel that your mouth is empty. He pulls his waist back and stares directly at you. His eyes are filled with disgust, even more so when he sees your depraved expression.

“Cock...Master Shinji’s cock…” you mutter mindlessly. “Please...put it back in my mouth…”

The male pilot twists his hand around and seals it around your throat. He looks at you with genuine hatred as he pushes into your windpipe, threatening to actually harm you. Rei, who’s been watching the scenario unfold, wraps her thumb and forefinger around the base of your shaft and tightly squeezes the only bit of skin not being covered by the chastity belt. 

“Do you really think you’re in a place to demand something from me? How fucking stupid are you?” His grip tightens further, and you feel consciousness begin to slip away. “And don’t, under any circumstances, call me by my first name. We are not equals. To me, you’re worth less than the shit under my shoe, and you will address me as ‘Master Ikari’ at all times. Understood?!” he screams.

“Y-yes...Master Ikari...I’m...I’m...sorry…” you sputter with the last ounces of oxygen left inside your lungs. The dominant male finally releases his grip on your throat and you take a deep breath of fresh air. This luxury only lasts a few brief seconds, however, before Shinji forces his ass down on your face.

“I’m giving you the privilege to clean my asshole! Take it or else!” he shouts.

Weakly, you trace your tongue along the rim of Shinji’s asscheeks. The masculine sweat from his asshole is even more repugnant than Rei’s, likely due to the coarse, black anal hairs that you have to navigate your way through. But this just multiplies your pleasure. The attention Rei is giving your cock and ass combined with the olfactory stimulation from Shinji’s asshole puts you at your wits’ end. Your dick is begging for release, but it never comes, restricted by the female pilot’s gentle fingers.

Shinji’s ass tastes subtly different than Rei’s. It’s pure salty sweat without any bitter piss or sour precum to dilute the taste. You try to parrot what you did with Rei’s asshole and lick up as much of it as possible, slowly replacing his slick, swampy sweat with sticky saliva.

“Sufficient. Lick my asshole now, slut,” Shinji orders.

You’re in no place to refuse a command from your master. You penetrate the mousy pilot’s backdoor with your tongue. His anal walls are much tighter than Rei’s, likely because he doesn’t use it as much as she does. Opening him up is a struggle, but you push your tongue through with determination as deep as it’ll go. He holds back his moans, but you can still sense his pleasure, even if he doesn’t want to show it. Rei notices Shinji fighting to contain his moans and smiles ever so slightly. _He really is no good at keeping a poker face_ , she thinks to herself.

Your tongue wiggles around inside of his asshole, memorizing and massaging every nook and cranny. You feel a strange bulb on his walls and press the tip of your tongue into it with curiosity. Shinji’s efforts to stifle his voice are fruitless in the face of this new pleasure. He lets out a high pitched moan and grabs the back of your head, forcing you deeper into his asshole. Figuring that this is his prostate, you flick your tongue along the surface of the sensitive organ as quickly as you can given how tight the walls around it are.

“Fuck! I’m cumming!” he screams.

Soon after that announcement, you feel a boiling hot streak explode from his cock and land onto your torso. He paints a thin string of semen starting at your chest and ending at the base of your cock. Rei looks down and sees that a few drops splattered her belly and thighs, but her expression doesn’t change. The brown haired pilot stands up off of your face and onto the floor, finally allowing you to see the ceiling rather than somebody’s ass.

“On your knees!” he demands, pointing to the floor in front of him.

“I’m not finished…” Rei sighs, pulling her strapon out of your asshole.

You unsteadily stand up off of the bed, head still woozy from the oxygen deprivation. Once you get your bearings, you kneel down in front of your master and stare up into his ashen eyes.

“Open your mouth,” he orders sternly.

You comply, spreading your lips and sealing them around his cockhead. You can taste the leftovers of his salty, virile cum still leaking out of his urethra.

“I didn’t say suck, you idiot! I just said open!” he yells, slapping you in the face.

You pop his stiff cock out of your mouth. “I’m sorry, Master Ikari. Please forgive me.”

“I’ll consider it if you follow my orders this time.”

You nod and open your mouth, waiting eagerly for what Shinji is going to do next. He rests his crown on your bottom lip and sighs contentedly as a jet of his salty urine floods into your mouth. You make a muffled surprised noise, but don’t back down. His piss fills your cheeks and underneath your tongue, permeating into your mouth before flushing down your throat. It sits heavily in your stomach along with Rei’s golden bounty.

“That’s right...You’re nothing more than my toilet, whore…” Shinji mumbles more to himself than anyone else. You gargle out a noise, trying to tell him that you are just his personal meat toilet.

Once he’s finished, he pulls back and sits down in an armchair, dick softening.

“Are you done?” Rei asks softly. The brown-haired mech pilot nods weakly, panting slightly. A devilish smile plays across your mistress’s lips, sending a chill down your spine.

“Good. Now I have you all to myself,” she whispers, turning towards you. The blue-haired woman slowly walks in front of you and presents her electric blue strapon to you.

“Spit shine me, slut,” she says, accenting the last words but still not raising her voice or changing her expression. You nod and stick your tongue out, slowly tracing it along the pilot's plastic “cock”. You taste the same peculiar flavor from when you were sucking off Shinji and conclude that this is definitely what your ass tastes like. Unlike the male pilot’s dick, Rei’s strapon is completely smooth, featureless. There’s no veins, no flaring tip, no hair, no slit at the end. Just a sleek blue surface coated in the taste of your asshole. Soon, it’s glistening with your saliva, and Rei pulls her waist back. She takes off the strapon, hitting you with another, weaker wave of feminine pheromones, before sitting down on the bed with her back against the wall. She points to the part of the bed next to her with a stern look in her eye. You squeal and hurry over to where she’s gesturing.

Once you’re sitting down next to the pilot, she looks deep into your eyes with her bright rubies. She lifts one of her arms, exposing a tangled mess of light blue armpit hair and another waft of heady body odor. You don’t wait for a gesture or anything of the sort and just bury your face into her bush. She’s slightly taken aback by your eagerness, but shakes it off. She was going to make it happen anyways, who cares if it was a few seconds earlier than she planned?

Your nose is in olfactory heaven. Her onion-like musk pierces your sinuses as you chew her light blue armpit hair, tongue darting out to suck up any sweat. She stares at you indifferently, arm raised above her head.

“How does it taste?” she asks quietly.

You pull back, a few hairs sticking to the sides of your mouth. “Fantastic! Thank you, Mistress Rei!”

“You’ve been a very good slave so far,” she husks, bringing her voice down to a low whisper.

“R-Really? Thank you so much~!” Is she truly happy with your performance? You’re trying oh so hard to please her!

“Yes, really. I think you deserve a reward,” she says almost inaudibly.

You can barely contain your excitement at the final word, but you do anyways in fear of making her angry.

“Turn around and lay on your back,” she demands. 

You comply, placing your feet at the sides of her waist. The blue haired woman extends one of her feet towards you and wiggles her toes, hovering it dangerously close to your chastised cock. You whimper with anticipation as she inches it closer to your dick’s metal cage at an agonizingly slow pace. Ever so gently, she takes it in between the webbing of her big toe and starts to stroke. While you can’t feel the direct stimulation, the warmth radiating from her soles and additional pressure is enough to push you over the edge. You cry and whimper as you have another ruined orgasm, made official by the stream of clear would-be cum that leaks out of your cage. Rei sees your suffering and closes her eyes. A shiver goes up her spine as she has a silent orgasm just from watching you squirm.

As bad as it feels to not be able to cum, it’s all worth it to see Mistress Rei happy.

The blue-haired woman pulls her foot away from your cock and lifts it up to your mouth, forcing her toes inside. You greedily suck on them, gliding your tongue over her skin and drinking all of the precum that leaked onto them. The silky smooth soles of her feet are pressed up against your chin, rubbing back and forth slightly.

“That’s a good slut. Keep sucking Mistress’s toes,” she orders, her soft words dripping with poison. You whimper again at the verbal degradation and run your tongue in between her toes.

Once she’s satisfied with your depravity, she pulls her toes out of your mouth, a thin strand of saliva briefly connecting them before breaking off. Silently, she leans forward and plants a quick kiss on your lips before travelling further down. Your entire world is shattered by that kiss, so it comes as even more of a surprise when the pilot unlocks your chastity belt and briefly sets it aside. You look down with wide-eyed surprise and see Rei staring at your cock with her furrowed-brow expression. Precum oozes down your length and pools on top of your ballsack. The pilot gently blows against the underside of your shaft for about two seconds. Despite how short the time is, it feels so much longer, and if Rei had continued for a fraction of a second longer, you would have cum all over her face.

The blue haired pilot smiles slightly as she reaches over to the chastity belt and starts to reattach it to your cock. You whimper pathetically while you watch her lock up your dick once again. It droops down towards the bed, throbbing in time with your heartbeat. 

While Rei leans back and admires her handiwork, Shinji stands up and sits down on the bed next to you. 

“It’s my turn,” he states demandingly. Before you can say anything he lifts up one of his arms and forces your face down into his smelly armpit. His underarms are coated in thick black hair, similar to his asshole, and it smells similar to Rei’s pungent body odor. You repeat your actions of chewing his body hair and licking up the sweat like you did with Rei. Suddenly, you feel the female pilot’s dainty hands grab your hair and force you into her untouched armpit. Not seeing much of a choice, you lick up some of the sweat before being grabbed by Shinji and forced back into his armpit.

The two of them drag you back and forth in between their sweaty armpits, nearly giving you whiplash from how often they force you to switch. Shinji decides he’s bored of this little game and lets go of your head. Rei takes this opportunity and grabs the sides of your face, holding the back of your head into her breasts. They feel warm and soft, just like the rest of her skin. The male pilot mimics Rei’s actions and sticks his foot inside of your mouth, forcing you to suck on his toes until all of the foot sweat is cleaned out from in between his toes. Shinji’s toes taste more bitter compared to Rei’s salty flavor and you drink down the rest of his sweat just as greedily as you did with all the others.

The mousy boy pulls his foot out and examines his body. “You’ve done a very good job of cleaning us up,” he says in a surprisingly kind voice. “Now the real fun can begin.”

You look up, confused by what he meant by that, and see Rei holding a ball gag and set of ropes. Looks like they aren’t done with you, and you have a feeling that this is gonna be another session that lasts until the sun comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


	2. Shibari Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Shinji take you out for a little exhibitionist fun, shibari style. Commissioned by anonymous.

Shinji and Rei stare down at you from the foot of the bed. While they’re still clad in their stylish plugsuits, your body is completely exposed, their heads running wild with ideas about how to abuse you today. You swallow as you lay on your back, giving off a presence that can be described as meek at best. Rei glances to your cock, pointing straight up towards the ceiling and throbbing in time with your heartbeat, and scoffs.

“Shinji. Rope,” she demands icily.

The mousy-haired boy pulls out a length of red rope, about two and a half meters long, and places it into her hands. She pulls a portion of it taut with a faint _*crack!*_.

“Stand up,” she orders, blood red eyes staring at you with sadistic desire.

You comply and stand at the foot of the bed. You have an idea about what Rei is planning to do with that rope, so you slightly spread your legs and lift your arms before she can give you the order to. Wordlessly, she snakes it underneath your armpit and wraps it around your torso. She repeats the process, positioning this part of the rope directly adjacent to the last one, forming a thick, red line. She wraps it around your back and pulls it down a few inches before repeating the process once more. Two parallel lines of equal length and width now decorate your chest, perfectly framing your nipples in the gap between them. Her fingers dexterously work the rope around, tying the two lines into a loose knot that aligns perfectly with your spine. 

Once the knot is formed, she slides the loose end of the rope down your back and leaves it hanging. She grabs a large, black vibrator from the box and a bottle of oil. You swallow as she slathers the lubricant all over the fat toy, giving it a shine in the moonlight. She kneels down behind you and traces a gloved hand down your crack, making you groan slightly when she brushes past your backdoor. Before the lube can drip off, she presses the vibrator against your asshole and gently guides it inside all the way down to the base. You close your eyes and moan as it slides deeper inside, ending just before your prostate. She doesn’t turn it on yet, but she does grab the loose end of the rope, her work of tying you up not finished yet. She snakes it down your crack, securing the vibrator inside of your asshole, and in between your balls and left thigh, sending a shiver up your spine as the frayed fabric of the rope brushes past them, before bringing it back up over your torso. She pulls it over your right shoulder and inserts the loose end into the growing knot on your spine before mirroring her previous actions with the right side of your balls and left shoulder. She slips it into the complicated knot and finally pulls it taut, restricting your breathing just enough to work the bellows of lust inside your loins.

Rei takes a step back, examining your bound body with the same scrutinizing look that an artist would view their latest work. She nods in approval, giving the go-ahead to move on. Shinji reaches down into the box of sex toys that you’ve seen so many times before. It’s the same box where they keep this rope, and there’s a good chance they’ve used it in a previous session. While he searches for whatever new pleasure device they have in mind, Rei gently places her fingers underneath your chin.

“Tonight, we’re taking you out on a walk like the disgusting animal that you are,” she intones blankly. “We will not be afraid to cross through well-lit areas, so if you’d like to keep your job, you’d better pray that nobody sees us.” The beginnings of a slight smile tug at the pilot’s mouth. “I shiver to think what would happen to you if we happened to run into Katsuragi-senpai. You’d be lucky if you only got fired.”

Your heartbeat quickens, blood flow slightly restricted by the ropes. She just did a damn good job of reminding you that their dominance is not limited to just the bedroom, far from it. Shinji and Rei are EVA pilots, the most essential personnel in the entire building. You’re just a lowly mechanic, a pawn they picked up to fulfill their beautiful, dark, twisted fantasy.

Rei gazes into your eyes for a second longer before she spits in your face. It’s warm and leaves a shining streak down your cheek as it goes. “Open,” she commands. You obey, leaving your mouth a wide open target for your mistress to spit inside of. Without breaking eye contact, she spits again inside of your mouth, only making the necessary movements without any flourish or frivolity. She presses her fingers up on your chin and closes your mouth, wordlessly ordering you to swallow. You do, forming a quickly-travelling lump in your throat as it slides down to your stomach. It doesn’t inherently feel different from your own saliva, but just the knowledge that you just swallowed someone else’s spit is disturbingly erotic, doubly so when that someone else is Rei Ayanami.

Your blue-haired mistress takes a step to the right. Shinji takes her place immediately after, ready to use whatever tool he just pulled out of their box. It’s a red leather collar with a heart-shaped chain, hollowed out for attaching leashes to. The word “SLUT” is emblazoned on it in graceful cursive. He wraps it around your neck and seals the cold metal clasp on the back. It gently constricts your throat, not enough to hurt, but just enough to serve as a constant reminder of who you belong to, like any good slave collar should.

The brown-haired pilot pulls a leash out of the box and attaches it to the heart ring on your collar. It’s about a foot and a half long, and both it and the collar match the hue of the ropes on your body perfectly. Finally, Shinji grabs two six-inch long black paddles, ending in a loose piece of leather, and hands one of them to Rei while keeping the other to himself. He holds it in his left hand and the handle of the leash in his right.

“Hands and knees, now!” he demands.

You comply, feeling the vibrator and ropes shift around slightly from the sudden movement.

“One more thing before we go,” Rei says flatly. She grabs a stick-like bit gag and conceals it in one of the pockets of her plugsuit. “This is for if you’re a bad slut,” she explains, the slightest hint of malice in her voice. Finally, she picks up a small pink device, the remote control for your vibrator, and adjusts the knob to _low_. A faint buzzing starts up as the vibrator shakes inside of your asshole and stimulates your anal walls. Your cock jumps from the sudden pleasure.

“You ready to go for a walk, slut?” Shinji asks in a firm tone, pulling the leash taut. You nod, getting the feeling that it’s probably not a good idea to talk right now. Rei opens the door and checks to see if the coast is clear. She nods, and Shinji starts walking forward, forcing you to as well. The three of you walk out into the hallway with Shinji on your right and Rei on your left. You trudge forward, hands and knees getting brush burned by the carpet. Your dick swings back and forth with every movement you make, ropes digging deeper into your skin and leaving red marks in the shape of them. Thankfully, you don’t run into anyone, but you’re far from finished. The three of you enter the elevator and Rei presses the button for the ground floor.

“We’re going to start spanking you. You’re going to count out loud how many times we spank you, and if you don’t say it or say it too softly, I will turn the vibrator on _high_ until you do,” Rei states in her usual lifeless tone.

As if to demonstrate, she strikes your ass sharply and looks down at you, waiting for a response. When you don’t give one, she pulls out the remote and places her thumb and forefinger on the knob.

“O-One…” you say at a hopefully loud enough volume.

Rei smiles slightly and lowers her hand with the remote. “Very good.”

“Um...Mistress...If I say it loudly, someone might hear us…” you point out meekly.

“That’s the point, slut.”

At that moment, the elevator door opens up. The lobby of NERV headquarters is deserted, which is to be expected since it is one o’clock in the morning. They walk out of the automatic sliding doors and into the cool night air. You shiver as it tickles your hanging cock and balls. Without slowing down, Shinji spanks your right cheek with his paddle.

“Two…” Rei hits your left cheek again. “Three…” Shinji now. “Four…” They just go back and forth, waiting for you to slip. “Five…” Shinji lifts the leash up, forcing your neck up and face towards the sky. He spits in your face, and as the drop of saliva falls, you open your mouth and catch it. It slides right down your throat and joins with Rei’s spit from earlier inside of your stomach. “Six…” Your palms and knees feel like they’re starting to bleed from the concrete. “Seven…” Fuck, this vibrator is really starting to get to you. “Eight…” A rash starts to form in between your balls and thighs, thanks to these ropes. “Nine…” Your asscheeks are hot to the touch, burning a bright red from the abuse.

“Te-” you start, but can’t finish the word. While you had gotten somewhat used to the pain of taking it on your ass, Rei decided to mix it up this time around and spank the underside of your invitingly hanging balls, sending a jolt of surprised, masochistic pleasure through your body. The two dominant pilots stop walking and stare at you, waiting for you to finish. When you don’t, Rei, staying true to her word, switches the anal vibrator on _high_. The buzzing increases threefold, as well as the bliss radiating from your asshole. You moan loudly, being put that much closer to your orgasm. They continue to stare, wordlessly telling you that they’re not going to move until you say the word.

“Ten! Ten!” you shout, briefly in such a lust-addled state that you forget about your current predicament. Rei, now satisfied, turns the dial back to _low_. The toy immediately calms back down, thankfully giving you some respite. It was only on _high_ for about four or five seconds, but the sensitive area made the pleasure so mind-numbing that it felt like an eternity. The blue-haired pilot’s blank face is giving off an aura of disgust rather than indifference this time around, as if you really were just an animal that disappointed her. She spits in your face again, watching it stream down your face and leaving a shiny streak in the moonlight.

They go back to walking, spanking your asscheeks in an alternating fashion. Eleven...Twelve...Thirteen...Fourteen...

On the fifteenth strike, Shinji slaps the right side of your balls. Just like the tenth, it sends another wave of pleasure coursing through your body. However, you’re much closer to the edge this time around, and it takes every ounce of strength in you to keep from cumming. You’re so focused on it, in fact, that you forget to say “fifteen”, and so Rei turns the vibrator back up to _high_.

That does it. You scream and explode, shooting out a load of masochist cum in a pool on the concrete beneath you. You can feel Rei and Shinji’s cold, disapproving stares on your back, but it just feels too good to care. Shinji pulls up on your leash while you’re still cumming, leaving a trail as your cock springs upwards.

“Sluts who can’t talk properly don’t deserve to talk at all,” Rei says, grabbing the bit gag out of her pocket. She puts it in your mouth and secures it in place, muffling your moans and silencing your protests. The two pilots turn around and walk back towards the entrance of NERV headquarters, you leaving a trail of cum with every step you take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the story, be sure to check out my Twitter at https://twitter.com/longanimals_w and my other platforms linked in my carrd https://longanimals.carrd.co/.


	3. Phoning a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Shinji need money, so they whore you out to the richest (and horniest) person they know: Misato Katsuragi. Commissioned by anonymous.

Rei looks at her bank balance and sighs. “I don’t have enough money to pay for rent this month…”

Shinji pulls out his wallet and winces when he sees how short he is on cash. “Damn, I really don’t wanna eat nothing but cup ramen again for a whole month, either…”

They get a rather healthy sum of money from NERV every month, but this time they got too ahead of themselves and spent too much on sex toys and bondage equipment, leaving none leftover to take care of the essentials. The only option they have is to swallow their pride and ask Misato for an advance on next month’s stipend.

The teenage pilots arrive at Misato’s apartment and knock at the door. “Comin’!” she shouts from the other side. The door swings open and a familiar face is revealed. “Oh, hey you two. What’s up?” she asks nonchalantly, leaning against the doorway.

Rei and Shinji exchange glances, and Rei nods. “We need an advance on next month’s paycheck.”

“Jeez, what do I look like to you, an ATM?” she sighs, taking another swig of her beer. The smell of alcohol on her breath is as pungent as ever. “Fine, I’ll give you the money, but only if you do something for me.”

“What is it?”

“I’ve been so busy at work recently and I haven’t had time to just go to a bar, find someone hot and fuck ‘em. It’s been months since I’ve had sex, and I’m honestly willing to just bend over and let anyone fuck me!” She shoots a sultry glance towards Shinji. “Do you think you can help me with that?” she asks, reaching out to massage the growing erection in his pants.

Rei slaps her hand away. “Yes, but not with Shinji. We have someone that’s just the right candidate for your needs. Do you happen to be into BDSM?”

“You mean like pegging and shit? Yeah, I like that.”

“Perfect. We have a slut that we’ve been training for a while now, so don’t be afraid to get rough.”

Misato grins widely. “Ahh, thank you so much, Rei! I’ll be waiting!” She chugs the rest of her beer down and crushes the can against her forehead before tossing it onto the floor and walking back into her apartment.

“Guess we should go and get ready.”

* * *

An hour ago, you went through the familiar process of having Rei and Shinji approach you at work and force you to come with them to their room. They stripped you down, but instead of having sex, Rei pulled out an exceedingly complicated-looking latex bondage outfit while Shinji explained the situation to you. They worked together to get the suit onto you, and, an hour later, your entire body is surrounded by the uncomfortable, chafing feeling of latex. You don’t have a mask, which you’re fine with. You have no idea how you would breathe in that thing anyways. There are two zippers on the bottom, allowing access to your ass or your cock depending on which one is open. Never in your life have you felt more like an object than you do right now.

Your master and mistress walk you through the city to someone’s apartment. You say a silent thank you for doing this at night so nobody is around, but even if they were, they wouldn’t be able to see you because of how well the black latex blends into the darkness. They knock on the door to the apartment. A few seconds later, a familiar purple-haired woman appears in the doorway, clad in nothing but a red sports jacket and holding a can of beer. Your eyes widen with both fear and desire. Shinji never told you _who_ they were whoring you out to, only that it was someone who was interested in BDSM.

“So, you actually came through with it. Good. Ohh, and he’s just the cutest lil thing, isn’t he?,” she says flirtatiously, tracing a finger along your jawline. It’s warm, and you can feel her long, manicured nails scraping gently against the top layer of your skin. Misato takes a drink of her beer and sighs a dramatic _*Ahhhh!*_ right in your face when she’s finished, forcing you to inhale the scent of alcohol. No matter how hard you try, you just can’t take your eyes off of her soft, pendulous breasts. They both look so plush and squeezable, capped with two pale pink inverted nipples. If this weren’t a BDSM session, you would kill to get a paizuri from her. Your eyes are also drawn to her chubby belly and puffy pussy, covered with a mess of purple hair.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in! I have so many plans for you, my little bitch!” She turns around and walks inside, finishing off the rest of her beer before adding the can to a mountain of its empty brothers. Rei and Shinji force you to follow her, and you can’t help but just stare at her plush, hypnotic ass as you walk.

She leads you into her bedroom. Three things immediately draw your attention: A camera on a tripod pointing towards the bed, a large husky and a pink strapon on top of the bed. You can’t help but get the feeling that all of these things are related with you in the middle. When you enter the room, Shinji and Rei stand off to the side. An erection strains against Shinji’s pants. Seems like nobody is immune to Misato’s feminine charms…

Misato turns towards you, her arms crossed underneath her generous bust. “All fours on the bed,” she commands, now in full domme mode.

You nod and comply, the latex squeaking with each movement. The worst thing about being trapped in this gimp suit is the discomfort of having your cock strain against the taut material, giving you no room for air. Misato walks over and dons the strapon before walking back over to the camera. You eye the dog warily. It turns its head in confusion, trying to figure out what kind of strange creature you are.

A red light blinks to life, indicating that the camera is on. Misato walks over to your bound body and opens the zipper on your ass, stopping right before it gets to your balls. “Hey, come here, boy! I got something you’ll like!” she says to the dog, spanking your ass. Your eyes widen as you realize what’s about to happen, but you swallow any protests you have. The dog comes over to you and sniffs your ass. Deciding that you smell like a fertile female, it climbs on top of you. The latex protects you from actually getting scratched, but you can still feel the pain as the husky haphazardly tries to get its bearings and support itself. The animal awkwardly gyrates its hips, trying to line up its cock with your asshole. Eventually, it finds its way and forces its way into your asshole, violating you in a way you could have never conceived. You moan shamefully, making Misato laugh.

“Hahaha! Oh my god, look at you! You’re just a dog’s little bitch! That’s sooo cute!”

She circles around the bed and presents her pink faux-cock to you. You try to gaze up at her face, but your vision is obscured by her massive breasts. Nevertheless, you have a lot of experience with strapons thanks to Rei, so you know exactly what to do. You wrap your lips around the smooth plastic tip and start bobbing your head up and down on it, doing everything in your power to ignore the fact that a dog is fucking your ass right now.

“Ohh, you were right, Rei...You really did train this one to be an obedient little slut.” She firmly grips the back of your head and pushes you all the way down onto her “dick”. You gag as it suddenly stabs into your throat. Misato doesn’t let go, holding you in place and forcing you to kiss the cloth base of her strapon. Purple pubic hair peeks out from the top of her belt and tickles the inside of your nose, forcing you to take a noseful of the concentrated musk of her pussy. After about ten seconds of choking on her “cock”, she pulls your head back, letting you take a breath of fresh air and see the spit-shined surface of the pink dildo before shoving you back down. Every time you get to the tip of her “dick”, she slaps your cheek, alternating between palm and backhand. You groan in pain every time she does, and there’s soon a bright red mark on your skin at the point of impact.

While Misato violates your throat, her dog continues to violate your ass, fruitlessly trying to get you pregnant with a litter of puppies. Its knot presses up against your backdoor multiple times, threatening to push itself in, while its furry balls swing forward and slap against the warm latex concealing your cock. If it wasn’t for the gimp suit, your back would be completely covered in scratches from how rough the dog is in trying to keep its balance. The beast’s method of sex is haphazard, arrhythmic and animalistic. No matter how hard you try, you simply cannot ignore the fact that an animal is having sex with you and Rei and Shinji are profiting off of it.

The dog’s panting gets more intense. Its slobber trails down your suit, invisible against the black latex. Misato bends forward and pets it, her hips still slamming into your mouth and her breasts hanging down to caress your scalp. “You gonna cum soon, boy? Well, that’s okay, just make sure you don’t knot, okay? I still wanna have my fun.”

Even if the beast could understand human speech, by this point, it’s too engrossed in its natural breeding instincts to care. The husky howls and slips its knot inside of your abused asshole, spreading your rim an additional two inches in diameter. You let out a muffled scream around Misato’s “dick” as the dog blows its disgusting, animalistic seed inside of you. The tapered tip of its cock is positioned just so the wild jet of cum shoots directly onto your prostate with all the pressure of a fire hose. You want to vomit out of disgust, but it feels so shamefully amazing that you moan instead. Your own orgasm comes shortly after, your cock filling up the thin layer of air in between the latex in your skin with cum.

Misato groans in frustration. “You dumb dog! I told you _not_ to push your knot in!” she yells, pulling her faux-cock out of your mouth. You let out a slurred, lurid moan as you feel the beast’s knot inflate, trapping all of its virile dog semen inside of your bowels and supposedly ensuring a pregnancy. “Ugh! Fine. Guess there’s nothing to do about it.” She turns towards you. “But just because your ass is occupied doesn’t mean you get to slack off. For the next half hour, you’re gonna service me.”

She takes off her strapon, and the sultry musk of her pussy hits you like a load of bricks. You’re drawn to her like a magnet, unconsciously burying your nose into her purple bush and tracing your tongue along her slit. You greedily lap up her salty pussy juices, sliding your tongue inside as soon as you’re done and getting to work on finding her pleasure spots. She bites her lip and moans, lightly gripping the back of your head. “F-Fuck...Did you really teach this slut to be such a good pussy eater, Rei?”

Rei smiles slightly. “Lord knows Shinji can’t do it.”

Misato laughs, but is interrupted by another moan, which you take as encouragement. For the next thirty minutes, you continue like this, happily eating out Misato’s pussy and basking in her natural body musk, elating with submissive joy every time you make your mistress cum. It’s such a nice feeling, in fact, that you almost forget that you have a dog’s knot inside your ass and that your dick is currently marinating in a pool of your own cum. Finally, the bestial bulb deflates, freeing you of your shameful shackles.

“God, it’s about time. You’re a good pussy eater, but I’m just itching to do something else, you know?” She lifts her head and looks at the dog. “Alright, you had your fun. Go on, git!”

The husky whimpers and leaves the room. Now that nothing’s there to plug it up, its bestial cum oozes out of your asshole and onto the bed, leaving white streaks in the latex covering up your balls and inner thighs. Misato looks towards Rei and Shinji. “Stand the bitch up and hold it still. I need to take some anger out.”

The teenage pilots move towards you and hoist you up off of the bed, the last remaining drops of cum leaking out of your asshole and onto the floor. “Get rid of the suit, too. I want this slut to feel the full force of my _love_ ,” she demands, injecting the last word with poison. Thankfully, the gimp outfit doesn’t take nearly as long to get off as it did to get on. In about five minutes, your body is free from its latex prison, albeit more red than it was when it got in. Shinji opens up the front zipper where your cock was and is greeted by a torrent of your leftover cum.

“What the fuck is this?! Did you cum inside the suit?! Do you know how much this thing costs?! Goddammit, now I have to get it dry cleaned…” he shouts angrily, tossing the suit in a pile in front of the door.

Rei says nothing and just hooks her arms under yours, holding you in place. “Is this good, Misato-senpai?” she asks in her usual flat tone.

“Perfect.” The older woman approaches you. Despite the angry expression on her face, your eyes can’t help but be drawn to her torso, taking note of how well her jacket frames her voluptuous breasts. She catches you peeking and grabs the underside of your chin, forcing you to look at her face. “Hey, eyes up here. Do you really think that disgusting whores like you deserve to see my goddess-like body?”

“N-No, mistress…” you stammer.

“Good answer.” She seals her hand around your throat, tightly squeezing the sides of your neck while the webbing of her thumb gently digs into your windpipe. With her free hand, she slaps your face back and forth until your cheeks are both burning a cherry red. She then balls that hand into a fist and starts punching you in the stomach. In between punches, she speaks. “Work. Has. Been. So. Fucking. Hard. Lately. Bitches. Like. You. Only. Have. One. Purpose. To. Be. My. PUNCHING. BAG.”

When the final word leaves her mouth, she stops abusing your gut, though her hand is still wrapped around your throat. Rei has remained as still as a statue, which is rather impressive considering how violently your body recoiled on some of those punches. Maybe she’s acting like a brick wall so you can’t get too far away from Misato?

“What do you say, bitch? What do you say to an angel who’s graced your disgusting skin with her touch?”

“T-Thank you, mistress…” you croak, barely able to get the words out. You can already feel the bruises start to form on your belly. Misato had to have been in the boxing club in high school or something; there’s just no way she’s that strong naturally considering how she lives her life…

The purple-haired woman tightly squeezes your stiff cock. “What the fuck is this? You got hard from having me abuse you? Have Rei and Shinji really turned you into that much of a filthy masochist or have you just always been that way?”

“A-Always, mistress…”

She slaps you. “I didn’t expect an answer!”

“Sorry, mistress…”

With her free hand, she sticks two fingers into your mouth, depressing them onto your tongue. You reflexively suck on them, moaning slightly from the fact that these are Misato’s fingers. She has to pull them out and force them back in hard enough for you to choke five times before she’s satisfied. Finally, she releases her grip on your throat and pulls her fingers out of your mouth.

“There, I think you learned your lesson. Now, kneel down. I drank an entire twelve pack while Rei and Shinji were fetching you and haven’t peed since then, so guess what you’re gonna be?”

“Your human toilet, mistress.”

“Good. Now kneel down in front of my pussy.”

Rei releases her grip on you and you comply. Misato uses both hands to spread her pussy lips, revealing her bright pink insides, and positions her body so that the arc of her piss will land on your face. You open your mouth and look up at Misato pathetically, your hands folded behind your back and your cock standing at attention. Soon, a stream of hot yellow piss gushes out of her pussy and lands squarely into your mouth. She positioned herself perfectly; not a drop spills out or lands anywhere except its intended destination of your mouth. She tilts her head back and sighs contentedly as she gradually relieves all the alcohol-induced pressure in her bladder. Misato’s piss tastes like a strange mix between sweet and salty. You guzzle it down greedily, swirling it around on your tongue and imprinting the unique flavor onto your brain until you can’t hold any more in your mouth and you swallow, where the process starts all over again. Misato pisses for a solid minute and a half, emptying her entire bladder into your mouth. When she finishes, you lick up the last remaining drops from her pussy before they can fall down to the floor as waste. You hold a hand over your tummy. Her piss sits inside the pit of your stomach, forming a tangible pool of warmth that spreads throughout the rest of your body.

“Phew! I feel so much better now! And you’re way cuter than a normal toilet, too!” she compliments.

“Thank you, mistress!” you say, your voice bloated with abject joy.

“Ah, now you know what I love after sex? A good smoke. Do you mind?”

“Not at all, mistress.”

Misato sits down on the bed in front of you and reaches into her nightstand, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She pulls a cigarette halfway out and offers it to Rei, who refuses, then Shinji, who also refuses. Shrugging, she takes it for herself and lights it up. She closes her eyes and takes a deep inhale before leaning down and blowing it straight into your face. Reflexively, you recoil and cough, your eyes watering.

“What? I thought you said you didn’t mind?”

“I-I don’t, mistress…” you croak.

“Good.” She takes another drag and exhales the secondhand smoke into your face. You don’t recoil this time, rather, you just close your eyes and brace yourself, knowing that it’s coming.

Her legs crossed and holding her cigarette between two fingers, Misato looks around. “Ah, damn. I left my ashtray out in the living room.”

“Do you need me to go get it, mistress?”

“No, I see a perfectly suitable replacement right in front of me.” Before you can comprehend what she just said, she leans over and puts the cigarette out on your forehead, making you wince in pain. Once the burning sensation is over, she taps the top of it, shaking the ashes off the paper and onto the top of your cock before she relights the cigarette. She takes another drag and exhale in your face before putting it out again, this time on the tip of your nose. She repeats the process going down your body; your sternum, navel and finally the top side of your cock are the next to receive matching circular burn marks. The mark on your dick is accompanied by a pile of hot, leftover ashes, circling around the mark in a perfect circle.

There only seems to be about one puff left before she reaches the filter, so she has to make it count. She lights the cigarette one final time and inhales, only this time, she doesn’t exhale. Instead, she kneels down and seals her lips around yours. While getting kissed by Misato Katsuragi would usually be a dream come true, the acrid taste and foul smell of the smoke entering your mouth makes the experience so unpleasant that not even the feeling of Misato's soft lips against your own can salvage it.

She pulls her head back, a small wisp of leftover smoke escaping from her mouth. Immediately, you cough and hack, trying to get the smoke out of your body as soon as you can. Rei turns her head and waves the smoke away from her nose.

Misato flicks the cigarette butt into the trash can. She crosses her arms and legs and looks down at you with a smug, sultry grin. “That was nice. It was a lot of fun playing with someone who really lets me get my freak on, you know?”

“Y-Yeah…” you sputter, your voice hoarse from the forced inhalation of smoke.

“Are you sure you’re done, Misato-senpai? You haven’t had any actual sex yet…” Shinji asks.

“No, no, it’s fine. I got off enough without having to use that dick.” She gently strokes the top side of your cock with her toes, making it jump.

“If you insist…”

Misato stands up and grabs her wallet off of her nightstand. She leafs through it and pulls out a wad of cash. You don’t know for sure, but if you had to make a guess, you’d say that there’s about 80,000 yen in there. She counts and hands it over to Rei. “Some advice from your senior: don’t buy full-body latex outfits and sex toys before you pay for rent. Speaking from experience here.”

Rei flashes that barely-smile of hers and accepts the money. “Thank you, Misato-senpai,” she says, bowing.

“Come back again if you ever need more cash! I’m not quite done with that little friend of yours…”

Rei and Shinji nod and look towards you. You’re still kneeling on the floor, covered in burn marks and bruises with tears streaming down your face. You didn’t bring any real clothes, only the gimp suit, and that seems to be ruined for the time being. Shinji furrows his eyebrows angrily. You quickly stand up and walk out the door, with Misato planting a teasing spank on your ass as you go. Seems like you’re going to spend another night walking naked in the dark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Fanbox and more as well as updated commission status and a list of my favorite characters.


	4. Hogtied to a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji and Rei tie the reader to a tree, piss on them, beat them up and cum on their face before leaving them out to dry in the darkness. Commissioned by anonymous.

Your hands and nude body are on opposite sides of a tree, forced to stay in place by a rope binding your wrists together and a rope falling down to your waist with just enough slack for you to kneel down but not have any hope of escaping. You look to the sides at Rei and Shinji, both of them already naked and, judging by his erection and the pussy juice streaming down her thighs, exceedingly aroused. You noticed that neither of them brought any other kind of BDSM equipment or sex toys other than the ropes, so you’re rather curious about what exactly they intend to do with you.

Rei is the first to step up to the plate. Your dick jumps as she positions herself in front of you. In no small part is it because of the subconscious Pavlovian promise of pleasure Rei and Shinji have beat into your brain, but it’s also a much simpler form of arousal in that Rei’s perky breasts never fail to get you excited no matter how many times you see them, her nipples erect and areola pebbly from the biting cold in the midnight air. Rei grabs the sides of your head, forcing you to stare into her emotionless, bright crimson eyes. You unconsciously open your mouth, and Rei rewards your obedience with a healthy glob of spit landing square on your tongue. You close your mouth and swallow, not breaking eye contact with your mistress for a second, before opening it again, ready for another. However, this time around, Rei lifts her chin a few degrees before spitting again. Her warm saliva lands on your forehead and starts slowly creeping down the slope of your nose, leaving a slick trail that glistens in the moonlight as it goes. You keep your mouth open, and the saliva inevitably slides off of the tip of your nose and into your mouth, landing on the tip of your tongue. You swallow it again, the wet streak bisecting your face perfectly.

Rei’s hands slide down off of your ears and onto your shoulders, digging her fingers behind them in between the tree and your skin and firmly pressing her palms into the front side of them. Her hands holding you in place, she sharply jerks her knee upwards, forcefully pressing the tip of your stiff cock into your stomach. It feels just like she punched you, with the stiff back of the tree preventing you from recoiling doing nothing to soften the blow. You groan in pain, trying to double over with the slack your rips give you, but Rei’s hands lock you in place. She jerks her knee up again, leaving you with no doubts that you’ll have a round bruise around your belly button. She takes one of her hands and slaps your face - forward and back, three times each. Your cheeks burn as bright red marks slowly develop at the points of impact.

She decides that she’s had enough of you for now and releases her grip on your shoulders, leaving you battered and shaken up as she takes a few steps back. However, you don’t have time to rest, as Shinji takes her place in no time at all and sucker punches you right in the gut. You wince and groan, your cock sliding against the underside of Shinji’s as you double over in pain. He repeats the action while you’re still bent over, grinning sadistically. The pain becomes so unbearable that you’re forced to kneel down, your legs splayed out to both sides. Shinji grabs your chin and forces you stare up at him with a dazed look in your eyes. He spits with none of the force he and Rei usually use, deciding to let gravity do the work for him instead. The wad of saliva lands just shy of your slightly-open mouth and starts sliding down your cheek, leaving a warm, slimy trail as it goes.

Rei and Shinji take you falling to your knees as a sign of it being time to move on. Moving in wordless harmony, Shinji takes a step to the side with Rei filling in the spot he just left. Shinji holds his cock while Rei spreads her thighs and slightly puffs her hips outwards. Hot streams of piss start gushing out of them, one after the other, travelling in an arc and landing on your face. You close your eyes and weakly open your mouth, their piss flowing into your open mouth and cascading down your cheeks, dripping down your jawline at an accelerated rate. Their piss swirls together inside your mouth, forming a deliciously bitter cocktail that you’ve had in the past but still can’t get enough of no matter how many times you drink it. It burns on your tongue, and you have to use all of the strength you’ve gathered during your slut training to not choke on it. You swallow down mouthful after mouthful of their acrid liquid without closing your mouth, your throat and tongue working dexterously to make sure you don’t spill a single drop so you don’t get punished. However, just as you’re getting into a good rhythm, Shinji kicks you in the stomach, making you unintentionally spit out all of the piss that’s currently in your mouth onto your thighs and recoil forward, your lips sealing around the crown of Shinji’s cock. Before you can pull back, his hand shoots to the back of your head, firmly gripping your hair and keeping you in place, forcing his piss to shoot straight to the back of your throat. Rei pivots her hips slightly, her piss leaving a trail along your shoulders before finding its target again on your cheek.

Both of their streams taper off at the same time, the last remnants of psis sliding off of your face and onto the grass beneath you. Shinji pulls his hips back, his crown gleaming slightly with your saliva. Immediately, he starts stroking himself off, spitting on his cock and using it as lube. Rei follows soon after, rapidly fingering herself and massaging her clit. Her piss and precum go flying in every direction every time her fingers bottom out in her pussy, spattering your face and her thighs in even more liquid. Instinctively, you crane your neck forward towards Rei and stick your tongue out, offering to eat her out, but she slaps your face away with her free hand before moving it up to her breast and tweaking her nipple. You turn towards Shinji and prepare to do the same thing, but the angry look he shoots down at you hits you harder than if he actually punched you.

So you just sit there; shifting awkwardly in your binds with piss and spit oozing down your body while your masters pleasure themselves to the sight of your bound figure. You’ve done a lot of bizarre things in your tenure with them, but you can safely say that they’ve never just masturbated in front of you like this before, despite how vanilla that is. They’ve always either pleased themselves with you or each other, but never alone together. It’s oddly arousing in its own right, and you find yourself shifting your thighs together around your cock.

Rei is the first to cum. She squeezes her eyes shut and moans slightly, her voice almost inaudible over the crickets chirping. She spreads her legs and squirts a hot jet of translucent girlcum straight onto your face at a much greater intensity than her piss stream earlier. You instinctively close one eye and recoil slightly as another batch of bodily fluid cascades onto your face and dribbles down your chin. While Rei is occupying one side of your face with her squirt, Shinji takes the opportunity to claim the “clean” side of your face with his own orgasm, groaning as he shoots fat ropes of cum onto your face and into your hair. You moan softly as both sides of your face are covered with different orgasmic fluids, one constant and feminine, the other masculine and coming in spurts, both of them boiling hot and setting off firecrackers inside your masochistic brain. You rapidly jerk your hips back and forth, the grass tickling the sensitive underside of your cock and multiplying your pleasure exponentially.

Both of their orgasms pass at about the same time. Rei notices you rubbing your dick against the grass and tramples it beneath her foot, drumming her toes against your squished balls. “We didn’t give you permission to do that,” she says bluntly, trying to hide the fact that she’s still panting heavily from her orgasm.

“I’d slap you to punish you, but there’s no way in hell I’m touching your gross, cum-covered face,” Shinji adds, spitting onto your cheek.

“How do you think we should punish this whore, then?” Rei asks, turning towards Shinji. Her foot is firmly rubbing against your cock, her heel pressing down onto your tip with particular force, and the pain of being stepped on is also laced with immense pleasure due to the soft skin of Rei’s sole. If she keeps this up, you’re going to cum before they even decide on a punishment for you!

“I think we should just leave it out to dry for the night.”

“And if someone finds it?”

“Then it isn’t ours.”

A shiver runs up your spine as they refer to you as _it_ , like you’re less than human. Rei rolls the idea around in her head for a moment before pulling her foot off if your cock seconds before you’re about to cum. You audibly moan, begging her to keep going, but she doesn’t listen.

“Stand up,” Shinji demands.

You reluctantly comply, your cock throbbing with the promise of orgasm. Rei, the resident knot expert, circles around behind you and tightens the ropes around your body, removing the slack from the binds and making sure you can’t move out of a standing position.

“This is to make sure you don’t get any ideas and cum on your own, understand?” Shinji spits with sadistic malice in his voice.

“Y-yes, sir…”

“Good.” He delivers another sharp punch straight to your gut, making your cock jump as it pushes you closer to the edge of orgasm. You moan in pain and pleasure. All you need is for them to hit you one more time and…!

Like a gift from God, Rei lifts her hand, preparing to slap you. You fight the urge to gasp in delighted anticipation and try to maintain the “scared submissive” facade, but in reality, your heart is pounding. However, as soon as her hand is about to make contact with your face, she stops and grins. It’s the widest smile you’ve ever seen from her, and also by far the most malicious. She turns around and starts walking away with Shinji following suit, leaving you tied to the tree with your dick pulsing in time with your rapid heartbeat. Your eyes are locked to Rei’s perfect, shapely ass slowly receding into the darkness, the various liquids sliding down your skin and cooling in the midnight air. You whimper pathetically and have a ruined, handsfree orgasm, your dick dripping out weak drops of cum without any of the pleasure. You start frantically thrusting your hips into the air, trying to imagine that you’re fucking Rei’s pussy to have a real orgasm but only getting scratches on your back from the bark of the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Fanbox and more as well as updated commission status and a list of my favorite characters.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
